Potential Damage
by jen not jennifer
Summary: Arthur. Gwen. Merlin. Just a moment that I could kinda see happening. Its pretty light hearted despite the title and this my first ever fanfic! And ofcourse I own nothing.


"Please can't we just forget about it now, it's been weeks..." As much as she appreciated the unexpected twist her relationship with Arthur had taken recently, Gwen was very much starting to regret what she had said to the unconscious Prince. "Six weeks" Confirmed Arthur as he raised a hand to his chest and lightly rubbed the scar that lay beneath his tunic "and no we cannot. So!" Clasping his hands behind his back he took a step closer and slowly began to circle Gwen as he spoke. "Now you're saying that I imagined you talking to me because of some deep rooted desire to hear you say those words?"

"No!" Protested Gwen as her head snapped up to face Arthur and then back down again as she saw the satisfied smirk creep across his face. "No, no..." _For goodness sake Gwen_ screamed her insides _say something else_! "I didn't mean me personally of course, that'd be silly...wouldn't it? Yes of course, why would I be? Why would you?" Rapidly losing her train of thought something in the sound of Arthurs' snickering snapped her mind back in to action, "What I meant was," Fixing him with her most determined stare, "that standing in Deaths' shadow well, it helps you to know what's most important to you"

She paused as she took in the expression on Arthurs face; if there was a line of arrogance on it she couldn't trace it. His eyes told her he was listening intently and holding her gaze they encouraged her to continue. She had seen this look before she thought, _in Ealdor. _"It unlocks something in, well, your...heart."

A peculiar feeling rose up from the pit of Arthur's stomach. It was like he had left his body and was standing next to himself watching the horror of what he was about to say unfold before his eyes. No, it felt like that moment in jousting, right before impact when you're flying towards your opponent and you know its going to hurt but you've gathered far too much momentum to stop so instead you brace yourself for the potential damage... "What would you know about standing in Deaths' shadow?"

_Argh! What on Earth possessed him to say that?_ Of course she knew quite a bit about standing in Deaths' shadow and it had been because of him, his own evidence had condemned her to death. But standing there looking into those deep brown eyes of hers while she spoke so truthfully, he realised that this person he barely knew actually knew him rather well and the urge to break the tension overwhelmed him. So he let the words tumble out of his mouth, held his breath and braced himself for the damage.

Even in its familiar bowed position he could see the blush creeping across Gwen's face. _He was a prat ._Exhaling _"_I am a prat." He muttered.

"I'm sorry?" Gwen said bemusement and embarrassment dancing across her face.

"He said he is a prat!" Merlin had appeared behind Arthur and clapped him on the shoulder as a brilliant bright grin spread across his face. Arthur secretly overjoyed to see the idiot threw him an icy stare. "A gracious, forgiving um...handsome prat at that." Offered Merlin. The temperature of Arthurs glare dropped a few more degrees. Gwen tried to stifle a giggle as Merlin glad of the diversion turned to her and asked "Are you very busy at the moment?"

"Er well not..."

"Great" interrupted Merlin "Would you mind helping Arthur with his armour and I'll go get the knights sorted?"

"Um sure, okay" Replied Gwen despite the slight look of panic she thought she saw flash in Arthur's eyes. "Great thanks" said Merlin squeezing her shoulder as he made to step past her and head over to where the knights were practising combat.

"No!" Said Arthur suddenly. Merlin turned on his heel and looked at him with what Arthur liked to call the idiot stare, a mix of confusion and apprehension. The look on Gwen's face was not dissimilar though decidedly less idiotic. "**You** are my manservant and you can fit my armour, God knows you need the practice. And anyway I'm sure Guinevere has things to be getting on with." If Arthur had experienced a more uncomfortable silence he couldn't remember it.

Gwen was the one to break it as she did an odd sort of dance that looked as though her feet couldn't decide whether to run away or stay put."You're right Sire, thank you, I do have things...sorry Merlin" She turned to Arthur, the crimson clearly burning her cheeks, curtsied, turned again and headed rather quickly back up to the castle. He could feel Merlin's idiot stare on him as he pretended to be watching the knights' practice in the distance. "What?" He barked irritably. "Nothing." shrugged Merlin still watching Arthur.

"Merlin?"

"What?"

Arthur exaggerated the roll of his eyes "Armour!"

"Right" As Merlin clattered about with the pieces of chain and metal, Arthur glanced behind him in the direction of the castle watching a figure in bright yellow making its way hurriedly through a small crowd before it disappeared under an archway.

Crash! His sword came up to meet his opponents. _Had he actually ever apologised for that?_ "Oomph" grunted Gregoire as the Prince's shoulder shoved him forcefully in the chest. _What on_ _Earth was he supposed to say?_ He stepped backwards, _Guinevere about that time I accused_ _you of witchcraft and you were almost burnt at the stake_, steadying himself and bracing his sword, he knew Gregoire's tactics better than his own. _Well that wasn't very nice of me so I'm very sorry_. Crash! Again their swords met, _But the thing is I didn't really know you then and "_Argh!" Somehow Arthur found himself on the ground. Blinking against the sun rays he looked up at the silhouetted Gregoire whose sword was pointed at Arthur's throat. As it caught the sunlight it rather looked like it was winking at him, as if to say they all knew his mind was elsewhere. Raising his hands to surrender Arthur jumped to his feet announced that training was over and set off immediately for his chambers. Merlin, equally as surprised as the other knights especially as training had begun just 10 minutes before, set off after him.


End file.
